Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Corduroy - główna bohaterka serialu animowanego Wodogrzmoty Małe. Jest nastoletnią pracownicą (kasjerką) Tajemniczej Chaty. Od odcinka The Time Traveler's Pig chodzi z Robbiem. Jest w niej zakochany Dipper. Biografia 250px|thumb|left|Mała Wendy z braćmi Wendy straciła matkę w bardzo młodym wieku i wychowała się z trzema braćmi i Męskim Danem jako ojcem. Co ciekawe nie lubi przemocy, a jej ojciec jest największym brutalem w mieście. Po raz pierwszy widzimy Wendy gdy obija się czytając magazyn w pierwszym odcinku. Jednak dopiero w odcinku piątym odgrywa ważną rolę. Pokazuje zwinność skacząc po świerkach, oraz zdobywa uczucia Dipper'a Pinesa, którego uważa za przyjaciela. W tym odcinku, dowiadujemy się że ma piątkę przyjaciół: Thompsona, Nate'a, Lee, Robbiego i Tambry. W kolejnych odcinkach, Dipper próbuje jej zaimponować (odcinek Double Dipper). Od odcinka The Time Traveler's Pig zaczyna chodzić z Robbiem. Wygląd left|75pxWendy ma 15 lat i zielone oczy, a na głowie beżowo-czarną czapkę drwala. Co ciekawe jej ojcem jest Męski Dan, który z zawodu jest drwalem. Posiada rude włosy oraz piegi. Czasami nosi również szare lub niebieskie kolczyki. Nosi również zieloną koszulę w kratę, pod którą ubiera biały podkoszulek. Na nogach ma niebieskie dżinsy. Ma czarne, zabłocone buty. Jest dość wysoka. Jest też prawdopodobnie wyższa od swojego najstarszego brata, który obecnie dojrzewa (jest umieśniony i ma wąsik). Charakter thumb|Wendy w "pracy"Wendy lubi obijać się i łamać zasady. Często jak na swój wiek (15) zachowuje się dziecinnie, bawiąc się serpentynami i konfetti. Sama uznała, że zachowuje się jak nastolatka. Miała wielu chłopaków, m.in. Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, chłopak z tatuażem, Danny Felman, i Mark Epstein, co do tego ostatniego, zapomniała czy z nim zerwała. Pomijając to wszystko, a nawet element wychowywania się z Męskim Danem, nie lubi przemocy. Jednak ma, niektóre cechy po ojcu, takie jak odwaga. Relacje Dipper Pines thumb|left|Dipper i Wendy pod łazienką Dipper jest zakochany w Wendy od odcinka piątego. Ona tego nie widzi i uważa go za kumpla z pracy. Dla niego skłamała przyjaciołom, że Dipper pokonał duchy siłą. W odcinku Double Dipper rozmawiała z nim pod łazienką i pokazała jak wyglądała, kiedy była mała, a Dipper pokazał jej znamię. W odcinku The Time Travelers Pig poszła z nim do wesołego miasteczka. Przez długi czas mówiła do niego "mały", jednak zmieniło się to po odcinku The Inconveniencing, po którym zaczęła nazywać go tak jak wszyscy - Dipper. Wendy uznaje zarówno Dippera, jak i Robbiego, za "swoich chłopców". Gdy Dipper nie szwęda się po mieście z Mabel, lub bawi się z Soosem, spędza czas z Wendy, np. grając w Fight Fighters Mabel Pines thumb|Mabel zwierza się WendyMabel i Wendy wiele łączy. Obie lubią tańczyć bez sensu i chłopców. Wendy potrafi pocieszyć i poradzić młodej przyjaciółce ze względu na swoje "doświadczenie" w życiu. Mabel zna Wendy i dzięki temu wie, jak pomóc Dipperowi w poderwaniu jej, co kończy się pisaniem planu. Wendy często bawi się z bliźniakiami, jak np. w odcinku Double Dipper, gdzie imitowała wymiociny, za pomocą serpentyny w spreju. Stanley Pines thumb|left|Wendy wykazuje brak inicjatywyWendy nie respektuje swojego szefa i w pracy nie robi za wiele. Uważa że poza sprzedawaniem towarów na odczepne, nie ma żadnych obowiązków. By skutecznie ukrywać się przed swoim szefem, ukryła za kotarą drabinę prowadzącą na dach, na którym urządziła sobie miejsce odpoczynku i mini strzelnicę na szyszki. Uważa go za najgorszego szefa świata. Stan nie zwolni jej, z powodu wąskiej kadry pracowników Tajemniczej Chaty. Często by wykonywać dodatkowe obowiązki musi zostać przekupiona, jak w odcinku The Headhunters musiała dostać dodatkową premię za sprzedawanie biletów. Soos thumb|Soos i Wendy po godzinachWendy i Soos bardzo się lubią i spędzają razem czas. Wendy lubi z niego żartować, jak np. straszyć go. Zaprzyjaźnili się w pracy, i jedyną rzeczą, która nie różni ich tak bardzo, jest ich wiek (według Alexa Hirscha Soos ma 20-22 lata). Różni ich prawie wszystko, on jest sumienny, ona leniwa, on czuje szacunek do pracodawcy, ona go lekceważy. Nie przeszkadza im to we wspólnej zabawie z Dipperem i Mabel. Robbie V. thumb|left|Robbie zaprasza Wendy na randkęWendy i Robbie poznali się na piątych urodzinach. Wtedy on urwał jej warkoczyk, a ona wybiła mu ząb. Ona tego nie pamięta, a on tak. Po tych wydarzeniach, około 10 lat później, zaczęła spotykać się z nim i resztą przyjaciół. Od odcinka The Time Travelers Pig chodzą ze sobą. On stara zaimponować jej gitarą i "obcisłymi dżinami". W odcinku Double Dipper oboje zaczynają się do siebie zbliżać, gdy pod koniec imprezy Robbie mówi coś po cichu Wendy. W alternatywnej rzeczywistości, Robbie i Wendy ze sobą nie chodzili, gdyż Robbie nienawidzi Dippera, który zaimponował jego przyjaciółce wygrywając jej maskotkę. Tambry, Thompson, Nate, Lee thumb|Wendy zapoznaje przyjaciół z Dipperem i Mabel. Poza Robbiem, oni to najbliźsi przyjaciele Wendy. Jeżdżą razem do dziwnych miejsc, aby się rozerwać. Mimo tego, że każdy w tej grupie jest inny (imprezowiczka Wendy, narcyz Robbie, uzależniona od telefonu Tambry, sprostający każdemu dziwnemu wyzwaniu Thompson i nierozłączni Lee i Nate) razem świetnie się dogadują. Ciekawostki * Jej ojciec to Męski Dan. * Nie lubi łowić ryb, gdyż w odcinku The Legend of the Gobblewonker, nie ma jej w łódce razem z ojcem i braćmi. en:Wendy Corduroy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Postacie z zodiaku billa